The True Rinnegan
by Bobthehunterofman
Summary: Summery: What if almost everyone, including Iruka, hated Naruto? What if the person who hated him the most, actually liked him? What if that person, who Naruto grew to like, died right in front of him? Powerful/Grey/Rinnegan Naruto.
1. awakening

**UPDATED**

**Author's Note: Here is the first rewritten chapter of the true Rinnegan. If you are new to this story, please ignore the other chapters. They are bad. Really bad. If you do want to read them, think of them as the guidelines of the story. If the other chapters are already updated, then they should all have an 'UPDATED' thing on top. BTW, this is slightly AU.**

**Summery: **What if almost everyone, including Iruka, hated Naruto? What if the person who hated him the most, actually liked him? What if that person, who Naruto grew to like, died right in front of him? Powerful/Grey True Rinnegan Naruto.

It was a peaceful morning in Konoha. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and everyone was sleeping peacefully. That is, except for an eight year old Naruto Uzumaki who had been to exited to go to sleep. That day would be the day that he would finally go to the academy. He was exited to finally have the chance to make friends. Maybe he would become the rookie of the year, then become the best ninja in the village, and then become the Hokage, the leader of the village, but little did our favorite blonde know, today would not go as he wanted it to.

Naruto was so exited. He wanted to be able to use jutsu, and be able to fight bad guys and save princesses. He wanted to be able to fight with Kage, and fight legends. He had huge expectations for himself and wanted to be the hokage. He had heard that his teachers where named Iruka and Mizuki. He was exited for school. He wanted to learn new things. He wanted to be smart and powerful.

"Sigh… what do you think fox?" He asked the strange creature that he had talked to when he was a child, especially when he was being beaten. The villager's didn't like him much. Even when he was a kid. He never had anyone to talk to, other the the third hokage, and an ANBU who wore a dog mask. He called him Inu. But he never really got to talk to them. So one day when he was walking down the road at the age of five…

**FLASHBACK**

_Naruto was walking down the road that lead to his house. He had just met a kind man that had given him candy. It tasted strange, and it gave him a stomach ache, but it was the first time someone had given him something. He got to his house, only to find it in ruins. Villagers stood around it, holding hammer's and torches. They were braking his house again. Well, it wasn't like this wasn't a common thing. It happened a lot. He tried to hide, but one of the villagers spotted him. Before he could even start running, a chunnin that was there threw a kunai into his shoulder. The pain he felt sent him to the ground. He then felt the kicks. He was being torn apart._

"_You Damn Demon! Give me back my son!"_

"_Die demon brat! You don't deserve to live."_

"_I hate you, we hate you! Just die already!"_

_Naruto heard more and more of these comments. They hurt. Not because of what they said, but because he didn't know how to make them stop. He curled into a ball and felt the pain in his ribs. He felt broken. He felt so alone._

"_I'm sorry! Please, stop this! I'm so so sorry!" Naruto yelled as they continued the onslaught. He didn't know what to do._

"_Yeah right. Your sorry you killed thousands of innocents. Take this you damn demon!" A man said as he hit Naruto in the head with a bottle, giving him the sweet release of unconsciousness._

_**IN NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**_

_Naruto woke up in a foot of water. He looked up and saw a series of pipes that were blue, red, and purple. He looked around and saw light at the end of the tunnel. He followed it and ended up in a room. He looked around and saw a huge cage. There was a piece of paper on the cage with writing on it, but he had no idea what it said._

_He walked up to the cage and saw two eyes. He saw sorrow in the eyes. Sorrow a lot like what he was having. Then the eyes noticed Naruto. They immediately filled with anger. The giant fox hit the front of the cage before growling._

"_Hi there. What's your name?" Naruto asked with a smile. The fox seemed surprised._

_'No one ever asked me for my name. Especially not after first seeing me.' The fox thought. "**You may call me Kurama. Who are you**?" Kurama asked._

"_I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto yelled and smiled at the giant fox._

"_**Uzumaki, like Kushina Uzumaki**?" Kurama asked._

"_Who? Wait… do you know my mother? Is that her name?" Naruto asked, confusion evident on his face._

_'This kid is so innocent. Those bastard villagers. And people wonder why I didn't attack the village sooner. It's not like I even got to enjoy it since I was under a genjutsu. Sigh. I may as well help this kid out.' Thought the kyuubi."**Kit, when you wake up, I'm going to help you**."_

"_Thank you, Kurama san." Naruto said as he walked into his cage and fell asleep on his paw._

"_**This kid… is either the bravest kid I've ever seen, or the dumbest**." Kurama said._

"_Or he's both." said a voice from behind Kurama._

"_**Probably. So, when are you gonna introduce yourself to the kid**?" Kurama asked._

"_Hmm, not yet. He hasn't awakened it yet. I'll wait until he does." said the voice. In the darkness, all that could be seen from the person was a single blue eye, and a golden eye with lines circling the pupil._

"_**IF, he awakens it. You never know. He is just a kid**." Kurama replied._

"_Oh, he will. He isn't the chosen one for nothing." the voice said._

"_**That's what she said about you. Yet you weren't the chosen one. How do you know he's the one**?" Kurama asked, skeptical of the child._

"_Just trust me, Kurama san. He just is." the voice said. "And I think that the descendant of the dark powers has awoken._

"_**Do you think he'll be like the last one**?" Kurama asked._

"_I don't know. If he is, then let's hope Naruto is the chosen one." the voice said._

_**OUTSIDE NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**_

_Naruto woke up only to find that the villagers were gone. He looked at himself only to find his wounds gone. He was also surrounded by a crimson chakra. He got up and walked to his house, ready to clean up the rubble that was once his home._

**FLASHBACK END**

"**I don't ****think your thinking logically. Most of the stuff you think about is straight out of a fantasy told to children.**" Kurama said from within Naruto's mind.

"Oh, come on! Aren't you supposed to be encouraging me? Some friend your are." Naruto said, and fake pouted.

"**Che, gaki, I'm not your friend, only your ally.**" Kurama said with a groan.

"Whatever, I've gotta make it to the academy. The teacher's are probably already taking role!" Naruto said as he opened the door to his class room. He was a minute early and quickly sat down in the middle of the second row. He was next to a girl with blonde hair, and a brooding boy with black hair.

"Hey! My names Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" Naruto asked the boy next to him.

"Hmm..." The boy didn't even acknowledge he was there. He just kept staring at the wall, as if in deep thought.

'I guess I'll ask him later.' Naruto thought. Everyone else was talking when a man with a scar across his nose asked for quiet.

"Quiet down everyone." he announced. No one listened. The man formed a ram hand sign and his head grew. "QUIET!" He yelled. Everyone seemed to shut up afterwords. "Now then, since we don't know any of you, I want you all to come down here and tell us about yourselves." and so he called the first name. Shino Aburame.

"My name is Shino. I like bugs. I don't like people who kill bugs just because they can. I want to someday be the head of my clan.

"Choji Akimichi."

A rotund boy walked up to the front of the class. he wore a green jacket and a white shirt, and had what appeared to be a pair of underwear on his head. "Hi I'm Choji. I like food, and my friends. I don't like people who call me fat, or people that hurt my friends. I want to someday take over my clan."

"Kara Gekko." (Daughter of Hayate Gekko. First O.C. She has long brown hair, wears a white t-shirt and black pants. She also has a black jacket. She has black eyes.)

"Hi. I'm Kara. I like swords and my friends. I hate emos and my goal for the future is to gain the title of sword mistress of Konoha."

"Sakura Haruno"

"Hi! My name is Sakura. I like..." She stopped as she looked over at Sasuke Uchiha."I don't like bully's or people who say my for head is weird. My dream for the future..." looks at the Uchiha.

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hi, m...my name is H...Hinata Hyuuga. I l...like pressing flowers. I d...don't like the separation I...in my clan. My dream for the future… to remove the seal from the branch members of my family."

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"Hello! My names Kiba. I like my friend Akamaru. I don't like cats. My goal for the future is to take my sister's spot as the head of the Inuzuka.

"Orion Kuradesu." (Second OC. Has black hair, wears a dark blue T-shirt and black ANBU pant. He also wears a black leather jacket. He wears dark blue fingerless gloves. He has a mischievous look to him.)

"Hey. I don't like much. I don't really hate anything either. I don't have a dream, since dreaming is useless."

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Hi. My name is Shikamaru. I like shōgi and cloud watching. I don't like troublesome things. My dream for the future is to get some sleep."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't particularly like anything. I hate a certain person. My dream for the future is to kill a certain someone."

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Hey. I'm Ino. I like my friends and flowers. I dislike bully's. My dream for the future is to become the head of the Yamanaka clan."

"That seems to be everyone." Iruka finished.

"Iruka, you forgot someone." Mizuki said.

"Oh, of course. Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said through his gritting teeth.

"HELLO! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like my friends, Inu san, Hokage sama and ramen! I don't like bully's, vegetables, mean people, or crazy people. My dream is to one day become hokage."

"Alright. Now that that's over, lets get on to the first days lesson." Iruka said with a frown. That day they had started learning the basics of taijutsu. Going through every kata in the academy style. Iruka had given Naruto a fake one that would leave him defenseless against almost any attack. So Naruto ended up having a lot of trouble with the spars. He ended that day with a lot of bruises. Naruto was surprised when Mizuki walked over to him.

"Need some help Naruto?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes! These katas don't make any sense." Naruto said with a frown.

"Can I see your katas?" Mizuki asked.

"Sure. Here look." Naruto said, handing him the scroll he had been given.

'Hmm. These katas are all wrong. Any of these would be suicide.' Mizuki thought. "Hmm. Naruto, I'm gonna give you a more advanced kata scroll. If you can learn it, you'll be super strong. But you can't tell anyone I gave you this and never show Iruka. Got it?" Mizuki asked.

"Got it. Thank you Mizuki sensei." Naruto said as he went to work on learning the kata. Mizuki stayed with him and helped him when he made a mistake. He was actually a natural at a chunnin level taijutsu style.

**End Of First Chapter**

**Author's Notes: First chapter done. I'm gonna delete the other chapter's since they wont make sense. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATED**

**Author's Note: Okay, Chp 2 of this story. Time to update.**

Naruto walked out of the school and into the yard behind. It was muddy and rainy, but he couldn't care. You could say he was exited, but that would be an understatement. 'Today is the day that I finally gets to take down Sasuke Uchiha.' Naruto thought. Today was the day that Naruto's class would be doing taijutsu matches. It had been a week since Naruto had started school, and already his taijutsu had been getting better and better. Naruto didn't know it, but Iruka was extremely pissed. He had given him faulty scroll's on almost every subject, yet he just kept getting better. It was like the more he tried to make him fail, the better he was. He had given Naruto a faulty scroll for the substitution jutsu, and at first he was horrible, but the day after, he came back with it almost mastered.

But Naruto didn't know any of this. He just knew that Iruka would give him scrolls he couldn't use well, and then Mizuki would give him better scrolls and would teach him how to use them. Naruto didn't know why Mizuki wanted to help him, he just knew that he made it a lot easier.

Naruto waited while the teachers made fighting arrangements. After they were done, they started to name off the fights. The first fight was Choji against Shikamaru, and instead of fighting…

"I resign." Shikamaru said putting his hand in the air.

"R-resign? There's no resigning. The rules are the two fight until one can't continue, or until one falls out of the circle. Understand?" Iruka asked.

"Yep, I understand completely." Shikamaru said with a lazy smile.

"Then begin!" Iruka said. The fight was short. Not because one was more powerful then the other, but because Shikamaru walked out of the circle. Iruka face palmed. "Winner, Choji. Next fight…," and the fights just went on and on. Then finally, he called Naruto up. "Naruto and Sasuke." Naruto heard cheering from the class, but it wasn't really for him. No, they were only cheering for Sasuke.

"Alright, you both know the rules. You can begin when your ready." Iruka said with a smile. He couldn't wait to see the brat get pummeled by the star student.

The fight started off slowly. Sasuke expected Naruto to charge at him right off the bat, but instead he got into a defensive style. They just stood there a while before Sasuke took the offensive. He charged and aimed a fist at Naruto's jaw, expecting him to cower in fear, but he ducked and landed a solid punch to Sasuke's stomach, winding him. Sasuke jumped back to catch his breath, but Naruto didn't let up. He charged and tried to land a kick to Sasuke's chest, but this time Sasuke didn't underestimate him. He jumped over his leg and threw a punch to Naruto's face. Naruto reeled back in pain. He wasn't expecting that. Naruto got his bearings just in time to catch Sasuke's fist before it hit his stomach. He kept a hold on Sasuke's fist, but it put him on the defensive. He had caught Sasuke's left hand with his own right. The only problem was that Naruto was right handed. He only had his left. He couldn't hit hard with his left. So he was on the defensive. Once Naruto saw him slow down, he twisted Sasuke's wrist distracting him long enough to land a hard punch to the right side of his face. He didn't let go just yet and managed to grab his other hand. Moving quickly, he jumped over Sasuke. All the training he did for this was finally working. Naruto ended up back to back with Sasuke. He quickly wrapped Sasuke's own arms around his neck. (Left arm over right shoulder, ditto on other side. Pull and instant head lock.) Naruto almost had him but Sasuke had other plans. Sasuke pulled his leg up and kicked Naruto in the shin, hard. Naruto fell to the ground and quickly rolled back. In that moment, Sasuke ran at him, landing a kick to Naruto's ribs. Naruto rolled and almost fell out of the circle. He jumped to his feet and started to fall into an offensive style.

As the fight went on, the crowd kept cheering louder. Iruka was surprised to say the least. He was stressed. The dead last of the class was evenly matched with the rookie of the year. Mizuki just smiled. There was one thing Naruto had that would get him so strong so fast. He had the will to train day and night and never give up. Not to mention he had huge stamina.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped at each other. They both kicked, and there feet met each other. They traded blows, still in the air. They fell to the ground and Naruto went for a sweep kick. Sasuke jumped into the air and tried to kick Naruto in the head, but Naruto rolled under it. Naruto kicked up making Sasuke jump back. "Bingo!" Naruto yelled as he got up and ran at Sasuke. He caught him off guard and landed a kick to Sasuke's chest, knocking him down. Naruto cheered and it took a second for everyone to realize that Naruto had kicked him out of the circle. Everyone except for Naruto went silent. Naruto had just won. The dead last had just beaten the rookie of the year. Then the silence was broken with Mizuki, who started clapping. Soon a few more people started clapping. People like Sasuke's fan girls started to yell about how Naruto had cheated, and that there was no way Sasuke lost, but Naruto ignored them. He had just won his first fight. Naruto looked over at Sasuke. Naruto walked over and offered him a hand. Sasuke hit it away, got up, and ran. Naruto watched him jump the academy fence, and then he was gone.

"Naruto, go get him. There's still more we have to test everyone on." Mizuki said.

"Alright, I'll be right back then." Naruto said, as he started to run in the direction Sasuke had ran. He hopped the fence. Luckily, there were muddy tracks that he could follow. Naruto ran next to them and ran through a lot of the village. He soon found himself at the Uchiha compound. The track's lead to a hole in the fence. Naruto walked through it and found that it was bigger then he thought. Luckily the tracks were still visible. He followed them until he ended up at the largest building. The tracks led into the house, so Naruto guessed that this was Sasuke's home. He walked in and found Sasuke kneeling on the ground in front of a table. Naruto could see a picture on the table. He decided to wait and see what happened. After waiting a minute Naruto walked over to him. He put his hand on his shoulder and felt him flinch. He turned around and Naruto could see his red eyes. He had been crying.

"Leave me alone!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto stayed. "I said leave." Naruto still didn't move. Naruto could see the tears welling up in his eyes. "GO! Leave me alone!" Sasuke said as the tears now flowed freely from his eyes. This time Naruto spoke.

"Sasuke. You don't need to prove anything to them." Naruto said. Sasuke was taken aback. Naruto continued. "You don't need to prove any thing to your parents. And you don't need to be better then your brother yet." Naruto said as Sasuke struggled to keep the tears back. "You don't need to win every fight. You don't need to be alone." Naruto said. Sasuke couldn't help it anymore. He put his hands to his eyes and wept. After he stopped, Naruto got up and offered him a hand one more time. This time, he took it. And that was the day that Naruto and Sasuke made there first friends.

**Author's note: I'm ending it there, since that last line just seemed like something I should end on. So next chapter is gonna be at least three thousand words long. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I'm really exited about this chapter! I've been trying to find the time to type this up. But I haven't had the time. No reviews to respond to, so I guess I'll get to the story.

**Chapter 3**: The exam

Naruto was extremely nervous. Today would be the day he would fail, or he could pass and become a ninja. He had a good chance of passing. As long as they didn't ask to see the clone jutsu. He could not do that jutsu no matter what. He was supposed to be able to make at least three clones of himself, but even with all the chakra control exercises he did, he could only make one useful clone, and one dead looking one at best. He had no doubt that he could get nearly perfect scores on his test, but if it came to being able to do THAT jutsu, he would certainly fail.

Naruto had become good friends with Sasuke, and now he was a little bit less like an emo. Naruto and Sasuke would spend time training and hanging out. Naruto could still remember when Sasuke had first seen his apartment.

_Flashback_

_Naruto and Sasuke had planned to discuss when they would have spars with each other, but Sasuke's apartment was being cleaned out, so Naruto had suggested they go to his apartment. When they got there, Sasuke didn't even have to walk in to know that this 'Apartment' wasn't somewhere anyone wanted to live. He could tell by the giant hole on the roof, and the red paint (At least he hoped it was paint) that spelled out 'Go to hell demon brat!' Sasuke took one look at the place before he motioned for Naruto to follow him. They walked to the hokage's office, and Sasuke kicked the door in. Sarutobi looked up from his signed, limited edition Icha Icha. When he saw Sasuke dragging Naruto behind him, he almost laughed. Then he saw Sasuke's eyes. They promised blood._

"_Hokage, is it true your the one who gave Naruto that apartment?" Sasuke asked, venom dripping from his words._

"_Yes, why?" the hokage asked cautiously._

_Sasuke didn't reply, he just motioned for the hokage to follow him. The old man thought it would be best to avoid being killed by the last Uchiha. He put his book away, and followed the boys. He hadn't seen Naruto's apartment in awhile. He had thought it would be a good idea not to put ANBU black ops on constant patrol of his house, so he could have some privacy. When they got there, Sarutobi could only gape at the abomination that stood in front of him. He immediately called for some of his personal ANBU to track down who had done it. He apologized to Naruto and said he'd get his place cleaned up. Naruto would not forget what Sasuke had done for a long time._

_End Flashback_

Since then, Naruto's apartment hadn't been wrecked or vandalized. To thank Sasuke, Naruto saved up his allowance that he got from the hokage and bought Sasuke a tanto. And Naruto could testify that he could use it. But so could a lot of people that got to see the scar he had sported for a few days after Sasuke and him had gone all out in a fight.

Naruto and Sasuke where walking to there class, talking about how much they both wanted to pass and get on the same team. Of coarse, it was hard to here each other, since they always raced to school. They ran passed a similar pair that were racing each other. Sakura and Ino could only watch in awe at the speed the two were racing at.

Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the same time, but they still wouldn't admit to losing to one another. Naruto sat down next to Sasuke near the front and for a few minutes they talked about there chances of passing. Then Sakura and Ino exploded in and immediately ran to the spot were Sasuke and Naruto were.

"Naruto, get out of that seat! I want to sit next to Sasuke kun!" Sakura yelled at the boy.

"Yeah Naruto, that's my spot!" Ino yelled as well.

"Hey Sasuke, did you hear something?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm, probably just some annoying little flies." Sasuke said.

The two girls were drained of all color and slowly slunk away from the pair. This was a frequent occurrence, so you'd think that the two would get used to being shot down. Naruto and Sasuke continued talking even when the teacher walked in. everyone else went quite, since everyone was afraid of the 'giant head jutsu' Iruka had invented.

"Quiet down class." he said. Naruto and Sasuke continued to talk. "Quiet!" they kept talking. Iruka went through some hand signs and suddenly his head grew huge. "QUI-" he started but was stopped as Naruto pulled out a pin and stuck it in to the mans balloon head. Iruka's head deflated, and the class had to hold in there laughter at the end of the thought that came in a quiet, squeaky voice. "-et." Naruto couldn't help it. He laughed along with a few member's of the class. Iruka undid the jutsu and hit Naruto on the head, shutting up the laughter.

"Now that the interruptions are over, let's get to the test's." Iruka said with a wide grin.

They walked outside to do there taijutsu test. The average of the class was a five, and the max was ten. The lowest score in the class was Shikamaru's. He scored a three, barely passing. The highest was a tie between Naruto, and Sasuke, who scored a ten. The next test would be throwing weapons. The average for this one was a seven, with no max, since there was so much extra credit. For every extra tool that you could throw strait, you got an extra point. This one was close, with Sasuke scoring the highest with a solid fifteen, and Naruto with fourteen. They had thrown a lot of things, such as senbon, swords, darts, needles, and Sasuke's surprise for Naruto that let him get a higher score, a sharp metal disk. But Naruto had his own surprise for the jutsu section. Naruto beat Sasuke fifteen to fourteen. Naruto had snuck into many clan buildings to find many jutsu's. Of coarse, he didn't look at the special jutsu's for certain clans, like the Nara's shadow jutsu's. Those were for the clan member's only. But he did accidentally find a secret Nara jutsu that he didn't think anyone knew about. It was behind a brick in the wall and locked in a metal box that was still dusty. It must have been at least a hundred year old scroll.

But then he they had to do the required jutsu's. They called everyone up and every one of them got there head band. Then it was Naruto's turn. They called him in to the room.

"Okay Naruto, you've done fantastic so far, but this is where it counts." Iruka said with a sick grin.

"Naruto, lets start with the replacement jutsu." Mizuki said with a smile. Naruto quickly came up with a plan. There was a chair under Iruka and the desk. The kunai was blunt, but would still hurt. He had an idea. He motioned for Mizuki to throw it at any time, and Mizuki threw it immediately. Naruto quickly used the jutsu to switch with the chair behind the desk and jumped to grab the kunai. He caught it and gave it a throw before switching it with Iruka's chair as it it the desk and was knocked straight up. Meanwhile Iruka was falling where the kunai was knocked up. Let's just say, Iruka was not happy, but Mizuki and Naruto could not stop laughing. Next was the transformation jutsu. Naruto decided it would be funny to transform into Iruka, and mimic the dance he was doing just a second ago.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now let's see the clone jutsu." Iruka said with an evil grin.

Naruto frowned and concentrated. He pulled out a very small amount of chakra and divided that into three. There was a little mist in the air, and behind it stood three Naruto's and something that looked like a flat, pale version of Naruto. It fell to the ground and Iruka laughed.

"You FAIL!" he yelled at the poor blonde, who had been so close to succeeding.

"Iruka, he was really close. Can't you cut him some slack?" Mizuki asked.

"Nope, never gonna happen." Iruka said with another sick grin.

Naruto didn't even listen to the conversation and bolted out the door and then out the window of the school. He then ran to the hokage monument, to be with himself.

**Later that day**

Naruto sat on top of the fourth hokage's head. He had been there for a few hour's and it was already night time. The city glowed with an intense light, even in the dark. It calmed Naruto down a little. But the pass had passed, and now he knew there was no way for him to become a ninja. Not even the light from the city could light up the darkness in his heart.

"Naruto! There you are. I've been looking all over the city for you." Mizuki said as he sat down next to Naruto. "Hey, are you okay?" Mizuki asked, concern written on his face.

"Yeah, but now I'll have to wait an entire year to take the test again." Naruto told him. Naruto closed his eyes to keep the tears in.

Mizuki thought for a moment. He had first planned to become Naruto's friend to deceive the boy, but he soon learned that the boy wasn't a monster like everyone thought he was. In fact, he was a very nice boy. But because of his situation, everyone in the village seemed to hate him. And without realizing it, he ended up actually helping him, and growing to like him.

"Naruto, what if I told you there was a way that you could still become a ninja?" Mizuki asked.

Naruto's face lit up. "There is? How?" Naruto asked, excitement written on his face.

"See, this is what you have to do..."

**An hour latter**

Naruto had made it to the house in the middle of the woods without much trouble. He had only seen the hokage, and with a quick sexy jutsu, the old man was out cold. Mizuki said that Naruto had to learn a jutsu from it before an instructor got there, so he opened up the scroll. Naruto saw at least fifty jutsu. He read through all of them, and found one that sounded good for him to learn. Shadow clones. He decided he would copy down the other jutsu just in case. Once he had them down on a small scroll, he put it in his pouch. He was about to start on the jutsu, when he saw a small seal on the scroll. He put some chakra into it, and three, three pronged kunai came out. He looked at each kunai and the seals written on the handles of the kunai. Naruto threw one at a tree, and thought that like a regular kunai, it would arch down, so he aimed high. He was surprised when the kunai only arched down about an inch. He ran up the tree and grabbed it. He put the kunai in his pouch along with his scroll. Then he started on the jutsu. It was hard at first, since he was using so little chakra. But then, after about an hour, he got frustrated and put a lot of chakra into it on accident. He had done it now. He had made around three hundred clones. Naruto jumped up and down and dispelled them. He tried to think about how cool the jutsu was, but found his brain was filled with different angles of himself. That's when he realized that the secret to this jutsu was that you earned the memory's of your clones. Cool.

After another hour, which Naruto used to learn another jutsu, he heard the bushes shake. He waited, but the person didn't come out. He drew a normal kunai and threw it in front of the bush, scaring a man out of the bush. It was Iruka.

"Iruka sensei! I did it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, you really did it now. And now I have the right to kill you!" he yelled as he charged at Naruto, the kunai Naruto had thrown in his hand. Naruto drew the three pronged kunai and the two clashed. Iruka was stunned to see the kunai and froze for a second. In that second, Naruto made twenty shadow clones, and had them all throw there kunai. Then, using the second jutsu he learned, he shouted…

"Shuriken shadow clone jutsu!" and as he said it, the twenty kunai, turned into two thousand. There was no way for Iruka to dodge the kunai, so he suffered from many woulds, but surprisingly, none did much harm. The worst one had hit him in his left arm, hitting an artery. But despite there not being too much harm, Iruka passed out. Naruto couldn't calm down just yet. Naruto heard a 'pop' and turned to see that he had hit a log. The shadow kunai disappeared and the one that was real remained. Naruto grabbed it and looked around. He didn't have time to look for long as Iruka's hand rose from the ground and grabbed his leg. Naruto quickly switched with the log Iruka had switched with and created a few shadow clones. When Iruka popped out, the Naruto's surrounded Iruka and started to pummel him.

This time, there was no 'pop.'

"Naruto!" A voiced yelled from the woods. It was Mizuki. Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"Mizuki sensei, Iruka started attacking me." Naruto said.

"Well, Naruto, there's something I need to tell you." Mizuki explained the situation to Naruto.

"So your gonna take this scroll to Orochimaru?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Orochimaru sama was like you. He was hated by the village just for doing so little. He can help us become stronger. Naruto, come with me. Let's become the strongest ninja's in the world!" Mizuki held out his hand. Naruto stared at it for a second, and almost took it.

That's when a lightning encased fist slammed through Mizuki's chest. Mizuki's blood flew all over his face. Naruto froze. He was looking straight ahead, and saw the killer. He was wearing a mask, but there was one thing that set him apart. What set him apart was a red eye. A red eye with three tomeo in it. That's when Naruto realized that Mizuki was trying to speak.

"N-Naruto, p...please, fix this corrupt village. Fulfill your dream and become the… hokage. I… I'm so proud of you." that was all Mizuki could say before the color drained from his eyes and his body grew still. That's when Naruto snapped. He suddenly heard a voice from within his head.

"What would you do if you had power?" the voice asked.

'I… I would change this village. No, not just this village, this world.' Naruto thought.

"Hmm, why do that? Before now, didn't you think the world was fine the way it was?" the voice asked.

'I just realized it. This world is corrupt. I'll fix it if I can get strong. I'll become the hokage and fix this world. Either it be by peace or by storm, I still don't know. But I do know this. No one else is gonna change it, so I have to.' Naruto thought as the man with the mask hit him in the gut.

"Hm hm hm, I see. Your a lot like me. Fine. I'll give you power. But know that this power doesn't make you invincible. You'll have to train hard to become truly strong." the voice said.

Naruto didn't get to reply as his eyes started to burn. Naruto didn't know what was happening, but the ANBU sure did. His eyes were glowing a dark purple. Black circle's appeared on his now metallic purple eyes. Naruto was writhing in agony, but just as soon as it started, the burning stopped. Naruto stood up shakily. Naruto's body was moving on it's own now.

"Get away from me!" Naruto yelled and put his hand out in front of him. The ANBU was thrown threw a tree and then went still. Naruto felt liquid dripping from his eyes and reached up to feel his cheeks. He looked at what he first thought were tears, but found that it had been blood. Naruto could hear ringing and his vision was blurry. He started to sway, but couldn't let himself faint just yet. He was going to finish that ANBU.

Naruto didn't get far, when he got hit in the stomach by another ANBU. This one had purple hair and had a similar mask to the one he had just sent through a tree. Naruto fell to the ground, his vision going to static. That's when Naruto embraced the darkness, never to see Mizuki again.

**Author's Note: Finally done. I'm really tired, so this is gonna be a small note. Naruto now has the Rinnegan, but who was the voice in his head. Is Naruto going crazy, or is it something else at work? Who knows. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone who still cares about my stories. Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but with summer ending I had other things to do. Plus a lot of homework. So sorry. First OC… had to have a reason to use this chapter name. I originally wrote the person as Temari, and after nearly finishing it, realized that Temari doesn't use wind jutsu unless it involves a fan… oops. So forgive the OC.**

Chapter 4: The Wind Blows, But I Remain Still

"I can't believe it. The kid nearly killed himself with that attack, yet also broke several of -'s ribs. The kid is a lot like you." said the purple haired lady.

"I guess he does… but that doesn't mean he's ready to know the truth. There is still much in this world that he doesn't understand, too much he might never learn." an unknown voice said,

"There's no way he won't figure it out sooner or later. I mean he did change his fate. Instead of being deceived by Mizuki, this time around he befriended him. This time around Naruto showed just enough hurt that Mizuki was able to see the human in him… and in doing so, he learned much from Mizuki-" the ANBU lady started but was cut off.

"Wait, we need to leave, he seems to be waking up... Shunshin!"

Naruto woke up with a start. What was he dreaming about. At first he thought he was in heaven. It only took him a second to realize that he was in his least favorite place. A hospital. Naruto jumped up from his bed and expected to see something that might indicate that he had been attacked in his sleep. Almost every time he was at a hospital someone would try to hurt him. He was surprised to find his sheets white and clean. There wasn't a drop of blood on the bed. Naruto looked around for his clothes, expecting something to have at least happened to them… and something had. On the table where he would normally find his clothes torn to pieces, he found his ninja pouch just as he had left it, but instead of his orange jumpsuit that he usually wore, he found a pair of black pants that looked similar to an ANBU's wardrobe. There was also a dark orange shirt along with a hooded black cloak. Naruto looked at the clothes for a second before changing. Once he had everything on he looked through his ninja pouch. Thirteen kunai, ten shuriken, twenty three senbon, and one three pronged kunai. Naruto smiled, and at that moment he realized he could see a blue, mist like substance coming from the strange kunai.

'Is this chakra?' Naruto thought as he examined the kunai. Naruto looked at the seal on it. Once Naruto looked closely at the seals, it was almost like he could read and understand the seal to a degree. The seal for any other person at the time would be nonsense. But Naruto could read it. Of course, unless he understood at least high level seals, he wouldn't be able to figure it out. Naruto made a mental note to start learning seals soon. Naruto sighed. He walked over to to door. Locked. Naruto sighed. This had happened before, and that time the doctor had tried to kill him. Naruto had ended up tricking the man to hit his head against a wall. The man had lost consciousness and had stolen his keys. Since Naruto knew they always put him in the same hospital room, he had hidden the keys in the crack in the wall. They DID always put him in the worst room, so the crack was always there. The crack was well hidden at least. It was a perfect hiding spot. The crack was only the size of his hand, so it wasn't as if he could hide in it. The hole was right behind the broken mirror by the rusted sink.

Naruto looked over at the sink… and it looked brand new. Naruto bolted over to the sink and practically threw it off the wall. No crack. What a great time to put him in a NEW room. Naruto sighed and put the mirror back on the wall. In a split second, Naruto's life took a leap. He would never be sure if he went on the right path, because he only got to choose one. The one thing that he knew now… was that something was wrong.

Naruto looked as he always did, maybe even better then normal. But his eyes weren't there normal cerulean blue… they were a metallic purple. Naruto started to tremble. What… what in the world had happened to him. Naruto had to hold in his screams. He started to remember the night before. Mizuki… the white haired man with the one red eye, what had happened? Naruto remembered his dream. The one between the purple haired ANBU, and the other voice. It was feminine, yet radiated strength and wisdom. But it was also a voice of a child. Like a little red rose, that was so beautiful, yet had too many thorns to hold…, why did Naruto feel such a bond to this person?

Naruto shook his head. He had to escape, find the hokage and find out what had happened. Naruto walked over to the door and pulled out a senbon. The senbon his had where more for practicing, and where weak. Naruto grabbed the senbon, grabbed it at about three fourths, and hit on the wall. The tip broke right off. Naruto grabbed the now broken senbon, and found a crack down the edge of it. Naruto used all his strength, and started to roll up the senbon until it was thin enough to shove into the door. Naruto quickly lock picked the door, and opened it slowly. He made his way down the hall of the hospital as quietly as he could. Naruto finally made his way to the operation area. He decided to look into the room. Naruto saw the ANBU that had killed Mizuki, but his back was turned. Naruto started fuming at the sight of the man. The man had silver hair, but that wasn't much to go on. Naruto decided to find out who the man was later. Right now he had to escape.

Naruto made it to the lobby, and after a few minutes the assistant left to go grab some coffee. Naruto quickly ran out of the room. When he got out, he ran for the Hokages office. Right before he got there he used the henge jutsu to turn into a civilian. Naruto got there and walked to the front desk.

"Is the hokage in?" Naruto asked.

"He just left. I can leave a message-" the assistant started but was stopped by Naruto.

"Where did he got?"

"The hospital. There are two people he needs to see."

Naruto thanked the lady and made his way back to the hospital. Naruto snuck in through a window and made his way back to his room. When he got there, there where several figures in a kind of panic. Naruto snuck in and closed the door. There where several high level ninja in there, and they all turned to the door. Naruto noticed several figures in the room. The blue haired ANBU, the hokage, Sasuke, and the silver haired ANBU. There where also a few that he didn't know. An old man with bandages over his eye and arm, who used a cane, a boy wearing a mask like the ANBU's and had black hair, and a female ANBU with red hair, who looked to be the same age as Naruto and the boy with black hair.

Naruto immediately charged at the silver haired ANBU, and threw a punch. The man grabbed Naruto's fist, twisted his arm, and threw him into the air. Naruto, who was still in the air, started making several hand signs for a wind jutsu, but before he could finish, a solid fist was planted in his gut, and all Naruto could see was red. Naruto hit the ground and couldn't breath. There was somebody one top of him, and they still had there fist in his stomach. He could hear Sasuke behind the person yelling at them to get off. He must have been being held back, because knowing Sasuke, he would have used the fire ball jutsu by now. The person stood up and I gasped for air.

"I expected more from someone who shares my blood." the person said. It was the girl with red hair.

"What did you-" Naruto started but was cut off.

"I have no reason to answer to a weaklings questions." the girl said before walking out of the room, followed by the girl with blue hair, then the one with silver hair. Naruto got up and sighed, putting his hand over his gut. That had hurt. It felt like being hit with a hammer. How was he supposed to change the village with so little strength.

The boy with black hair walked up to Naruto. "Hmm, do you have any balls at all?"

Naruto froze at the question. He tried to stumble up a comeback but all that came out was, "Yeah, but I bet your just a… I mean you have…" after which Sasuke started to snicker. "Shut up!" the room lit up with laughter. After everyone was done laughing, Naruto got serious. "Hiruzen, I need to ask some questions. First of all, what happened to my eyes?"

"Well, to be honest we don't know. The only thing we know is that somehow you have awoken a legendary Doujutsu called the Rinnegan. We don't know much about it other then it's potential is massive." Hiruzen said.

"I see… next question, who are these people?" Naruto asked while looking over at the mirror to look at his eyes.

"This man is Danzo Shimura. The ANBU you saw's names where all classified." Hiruzen said.

"Why where they here?" Naruto asked. "There the ones that killed Mizuki." Naruto said.

"Mizuki was a criminal. He tricked you Naruto. He was working for Orochimaru." Danzo said.

"Your wrong. He wasn't tricking me, he was my friend!" Naruto started to yell. There was malice in his voice.

"Naruto, there are some things we need to discuss. Danzo, you've seen the eyes… you may leave." the old mans voice was serious… almost angry.

"Hmm, yes… your right. It was nice meeting you. I hope that we can be friends in the future." Danzo said. Naruto had to hold back his scowl. He wasn't stupid. Danzo was trying to manipulate him. Still, he decided to act like the dumb kid he thought he was.

"Sure! It was nice meeting you Danzo." Naruto said with his signature grin. Danzo smirked and finally left the room.

Naruto stopped smiling and sighed. "Good acting Naruto." the third said with a smile.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked as he started messing with a kunai.

"Know someone long enough, and you can tell." the third said, his smile leaving as he thought to more serious matters. "Naruto… I need you to go find that ANBU with red hair. I need you to give this to her. You can probably find her outside the village. She tends to sneak out often. I believe you can do the same."

"Alright. Should be easy enough. The chunnin at the gate are usually asleep anyway." Naruto said as he started planning on getting out of the village.

'Asleep? I think we need new chunnin.' the third thought. "Naruto, one more thing. Here."

Naruto stared at it like it was a treasure. "A headband? But I didn't-"

"You've successfully learned several chunnin ranked techniques in both fighting and justu, you broke out of a locked room, and then snuck out of the building, then you successfully preformed a henge and tricked my assistant into believing you were someone else, you snuck got into a room full of powerful ninjas, and to top it off you even tricked Danzo. Not to mention that you know over ten jutsu, ten forms of combat, and can beat a chunnin, and then and then match a High ranking ANBU officer with one jutsu. If I told the council about this, even the citizens who aren't the most fond of you would have to agree on making you a genin." the third listed as Naruto realized that he was stronger then he thought he was. He started thinking about how easy it would be to become the hokage when-

He started listing the bad things. "Then again, the jutsu you used on the ANBU nearly killed you, the chunnin you fought was under minding you and thought you would be easy to beat, the henge is very easy to use efficiantly, the door had a standard lock and even a civilian could have picked it, the room full of powerful ninja were focusing on a pressing manner and where all focused on it, and not to mention how horrible you are on written exams-"

"I get it! Stop I give up." Naruto said as he fell to his knee's in mock defeat.

"Ha ha ha. Alright Naruto, you should get going." Hiruzen said as he handed Naruto the letter and the headband.

Naruto tied the headband to his head and put the letter in his pouch. "Thanks old man." Naruto said before he turned and ran for the exit.

Naruto made his way through the village, but stopped before he left. He needed to grab something. He ran to his new apartment. Once he got there he ran into his room and pulled out a box that was just a little bit smaller then him. He opened it to reveal a katana with a strange green guard. He stared at it for a minute. He remembered getting the sword. It was right before he entered the ninja academy. A man with red hair had given it to him before he had left for home after the first day at the academy.

_Flashback_

Naruto ran out of the doors. He shouted "Freedom!" before he ran even faster to his home. He ran until he was almost home before he had to stop. He tried to catch his breath, but couldn't for some reason. He struggled to catch his breath for a few more seconds before he decided to push past the exhaustion. He started to run again and the strain seemed to disappear. Naruto stopped.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked as he looked down the ally way. A man stepped out. He had red hair, wore a white shirt with an orange cloth vest over the top. He wore black pants and had on a brown cloak. But the most impressive thing about the man had to be his eyes. They where a silver color. It was almost like his irises where made of the metal.

"You sensed me. Not to mention you where able to overcome my jutsu..." the man trailed off as if thinking about something more interesting.

"What jutsu?" Naruto asked, remembering the strange feeling earlier.

"Hmm? Oh… nothing." the man said dumbly.

"Hey! I'm not stupid. I know you did something to me!" Naruto yelled, attracting some attention.

"Forget the jutsu. Listen kid. Your special. I can't put my finger on it, but you are. So..." the man reached into his cloak and drew a katana from behind him. "I want to give you this." the man dropped the sword into Naruto's hands and Naruto nearly fell over. "Hmm, looks like your going to have to wait to use that. Well, see ya!" the man said as he was enveloped in light, and then was gone.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Naruto said as he put the blade on his shoulder and nearly fell again."

_End Flashback_

Naruto stared at the blade. He grabbed it with one hand and lifted it. It was still a little heavy, but he could still swing it. Naruto put the blade back in it's sheath and hid the sword in his cloak. He didn't know why he felt he needed it, he could just tell that there was going to be danger ahead.

Naruto made his way to the main gate and stared at the chunnin. One was asleep, and one was reading a book. Naruto sighed. This would be easy. Naruto climbed on top of the check in station and carefully and quietly made his way to the wall. He grabbed the wall with his arms and legs and inched his way to the other side. He jumped down and landed silently. Naruto ran into the forest and started looking for the girl. It didn't take him long. After a while he started hearing whimpering from the forest and decided to follow it. He made his way to a grove and saw a girl with red hair, crying at what looked like a poorly made grave. Naruto silently walked over to the girl. He looked over her shoulder at the grave. It showed a few names that he had never seen before. But the last names where familiar.

–**-Uzumaki - Shiol Uzumaki**

"Uzumaki… that's my last name." Naruto accidentally said aloud. The girl turned and Naruto froze. She looked just like what he did when he used the sexy jutsu, but with red hair.

"What is- but you- I don't..." Naruto started rambling.

"When I had heard there was another Uzumaki in my village, I almost felt hopeful." the girl said as she put her mask on. "But you don't even have red hair. Your no Uzumaki. But to have stolen the last name, you must be powerful. But I won't be beaten." the girl said as she got into a fighting stance.

"Wait! What are you-" Naruto was cut off by an immense force to his chest. He flew back and hit a tree. He felt his chest. He had at least three broken ribs just from the one hit.

"Prepare yourself. I aim to kill." the girl said as she charged again. Naruto got back up, much to the debate of his back and got in a stance. She went with a kick to Naruto's legs, but Naruto jumped. He kicked out, but the girl was already behind him. Naruto had just enough time to block the punch she sent for the back of his head. He crossed his arms to try to divide the force, but was still sure he had broken something. Naruto started to realize that unless he hit this girl with a solid blow, he would be killed. Naruto jumped back and reached into his pouch. He grabbed a few senbon and chucked them at the girl. The girl hadn't expected it and was hit by one of the needles. The needle stuck out of her shoulder. She grabbed the needle and pulled it out. Blood poured from the small hole in her arm and trickled down her arm. She used this to her advantage as she flung the blood into Naruto's eyes. Naruto yelled in pain as he tried to get the foreign substance out of his eyes. The girl didn't let up as she landed a kick to his chest. She then did something horrifying. She sent several giant blades of wind at Naruto using a kunai. Naruto dug his feet into the ground, and found that he wasn't in control of his actions anymore. He felt himself reach for the sword. He drew it and suddenly he felt revitalized. His eyes teared up and the blood dripped out his eyes and his chest stopped hurting. Naruto regained his actions and looked down at the sword. He wasn't healed, but he couldn't feel the pain. He could fight all out now. Naruto put the sword in front of him and the wind blades dispersed. Naruto put the sword away and walked over to the girl. She sent a kick at his side and he caught her leg with his hand. The girl looked shocked. The kick must have shattered his wrist but she didn't need to know that. He kept a hold on his leg and pulled out the letter from his pouch. He handed it to the girl and she saw the seal of the hokage.

She grabbed the letter and opened it. After a second her eyes grew ginormous. She realized Naruto had no idea what was going on. She handed him the letter. It read, "Dear Katrina, this boy is one of the last member's of the Uzumaki. His mother was Kushina Uzumaki, and his father was the fourth hokage."

**Author's note: What a way for Naruto to learn about his parents. Back to the hospital you go Naruto. If any of you don't like OC's, just know that she won't even be a main character. She really won't even be much of a side character. Take that as you will, but just know that she won't interfere with the story line… much.**


End file.
